


Carry On

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla would do what she needed to.
Kudos: 12
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women, The Lemonade Cafe





	Carry On

**Author's Note:**

> for HalfaMoon, 'Day 1/Heroines & Heartbreak'

"I'll do it," Camilla said firmly, stepping forward without hesitation. There was no room for debate. She would bathe them both and wash the blood away, clean them, dress them... Perhaps she would not be able to do it all on her own, but she had her Selena and her Beruka. They knew death as well as she did. 

What she wanted was to curl up in bed and deny her birthright-- perhaps she would, once this was done. But these were her beloved siblings, laid out on stained silk, in a dark room kept cool by a quiet and lovely member of the Ice Tribe. Camilla would do right for them. 

She would wash and dry Elise's hair and style it carefully. She would find the perfect dress, one that was everything that sweet Elise had been... 

And she would lean her forehead against Xander's and ask him how she was supposed to carry on... 

The day would be endless, and she knew she would cry until there were no tears left even in her soul. Nobody would say a word about them, she knew-- 

Camilla would do what she needed to. 

And then she could let herself break.


End file.
